The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a selection out of a group of plants of unnamed, unpatented variety of Calathea musaica. The inventor made the selection in a greenhouse in Holland during September 2005. The inventor is Adrianus Cornelis Dekker, a citizen of Holland.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PP0005’ was first performed in Holland by tissue culture in January 2007. ‘PP0005’ has since produced several generations by micro-propagation and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.